moonlightsculptorfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol.1 Ch.8 The Fated Profession
Rodriguez was taking an afternoon walk when his manservant asked whether Weed would find what he was looking for. Rodriguez laughed, saying it was impossible. In the Lair of Litvart Weed had started to search for the 100 monsters he had been tasked to kill. Try as he might, he couldn't find a loophole in Rodriguez's instructions, so he spent days trying to find a hiding place. Other users followed him jealously, but after some time gave up, frustrated. At one point, Weed was annoyed by Arse's direspectful behavior, and feigned desperately fighting goblins as a ruse to earn gratitude. Unfortunately, this ended in only strengthening the animosity between the two. After 10 days of searching, he found a cavity in a dark corner where goblin raiders regenerated. It was well hidden, seeing as not even rangers would get close to the spot. He slipped inside and found a gigantic worm inside. The ground was actually thousands of little bugs, and they all converged on Weed. He was about to attack when he inhaled some of the poison gas. Desperately he fought, and using the Engraving Knife Technique, he finally defeated it. After levelling up and confirming that this was the answer to the quest, he rushed over to Arse and made him go to the nearest town. He could have found a priest to detoxify him, but this would arouse suspicion, as there were not supposed to be any monsters that could poison people. At first Arse refused, but when he was forced to drink Weed's blood and become poisoned himself, he quickly obliged. After buying twenty gold coins worth of antidotes and potions, Weed went back and started killing the gigantic worms. He found the usefulness of the Engraving Knife Technique and used it to crack the shells of the worms. There were occasionally Queen worms that needed two or three repititions, but with most he could kill them in one strike. After constantly being on the brink of death due to poison for seven days, he reached the last worm. This one was five times bigger than the other worms, but he poison gas was actually highly acidic and melted everything it touched. He could not use his bow to penetrate its shell from afar, but could not get in to use the Engraving Knife Technique. He used Arse as bait to let the Queen Worm release its poison and rushed in when it didn't have poison stored up. After a long battle, Weed won and recieved the class of Geihar Von Arpen. To his consternation he realized it was the Legendary Moonlight Sculptor class, and he couldn't reject his class. After commiserating for a time, he noticed tablets that increased maximum mana by 200 permenantly. There were 3 of these which increased his mana to the point of outstripping most mages his level. He recieved a book that taught him the Imperial Formless Sword Technique, but was unable to use it due to its incredible mana drain. Category:Chapter